Computing devices, such as wearable devices, including portable eyewear devices (e.g., smartglasses, headwear, and headgear); mobile devices (e.g., tablets, smartphones, and laptops); and personal computers available today integrate image displays and cameras. Viewing, manipulating, and interacting with the displayed three-dimensional (3D) image content (e.g., videos, pictures, etc.) on the computing device can be difficult utilizing two-dimensional (2D) input, such as utilizing a touch screen device, a stylus, or a computer mouse. For example, manipulating three-dimensional images in two-dimensional space is difficult to incorporate into computing devices.
A graphical user interface (GUI) is a type of user interface that allows users to navigate the computing device through graphical icons and visual indicators such as secondary notation, instead of a text-based user interface. Navigating the displayed three-dimensional GUI content on the image display is cumbersome utilizing the two-dimensional input.
Viewing three-dimensional space on a computing device requires many mouse clicks and selections with a computer mouse. Accordingly, a need exists to simplify user interactions with three-dimensional images utilizing two-dimensional user input.